Blog użytkownika:Venae/Klingą i piórem - epizod VII
300px|center 450px|center Z samego rana do Nasturii zajechał powóz hrabiny Wróblewskiej oraz jej córek. Doszły je słuchy o śmierci hrabi oraz o skazaniu Boltona. Miały więc podwójny powód, aby się zjawić. Kareta zatrzymała się przed rezydencją Wróblewskiego. Wysiadły z niej trzy kobiety. Pierwsza była wysoka, wyglądała na lat około czterdzieści; oczy miała szare, włosy czarne i wysoko upięte, ubrana była wytwornie – w odcienie brązu i szarości. Była prawdziwą damą, piękna, poruszająca się z gracją dojrzała kobieta. Była to Katarzyna Wróblewska, wdowa po hrabi. Zaraz po niej wysiadła równie wysoka, lecz wyraźnie młodsza, wyglądała na nie więcej, niż dwadzieścia pięć lat. Miała czarne włosy i szare oczy jak madame Katarzyna i była do niej uderzająco podobna. Ubrana jednak była w lekkie odcienie niebieskiego, nie nosiła mocnego makijażu, a czarne loki spokojnie opadały jej na ramiona – Marlena Wróblewska, najstarsza córka hrabiego. Trzecia i ostatnia wyszła dość niska i drobna blondynka o oczach szaroniebieskich, była blada, a jej ciemnoblond włosy rozwiewały się na wszystkie strony w nieładzie. Miała śliczną twarzyczkę, choć nie była podobna do matki, ani siostry, urodę odziedziczyła typowo po ojcu. Ubrana była w długą, kremową sukienkę, również nie nałożyła żadnego mocnego makijażu. Na imię miała Julia i była najmłodszym dzieckiem Wróblewskich. - Pani… - skłonił się lokaj czekający na nie pod drzwiami rezydencji – Niestety, waćpan Jan Wróblewski… - Wiemy, Antoniuszu. Wiemy – odezwała się Katarzyna tym swoim zdystansowanym, chłodnym tonem głosu. - Oczywiście… - skinął mężczyzna głową, po czym wpuścił wszystkie trzy kobiety do środka. Szły spokojnie korytarzami, które niedawno były odnowione. A mówiły hrabi Wróblewskiemu, aby z Cruzami nie zaczynał. Niestety, uparł się. Wykopał swój własny grób. Katarzyna i Marlena szły przodem, a Julia włóczyła się za nimi, błądząc gdzieś myślami. Stąpała lekko po posadzce z ciemnego dębu i podziwiała zdobienia oraz obrazy. Ojciec pomimo swej gruboskórności zawsze cenił sztukę. - Julio, proszę cię na chwilę – Katarzyna stała akurat z boku, z daleka od Marleny czy Antoniusza. - Tak, matko? – dziewczyna podeszła, pytając nieśmiało. - Chcę cię tylko o coś poprosić… - kobieta położyła rękę na ramieniu córki, patrząc jej w oczy. Widać, że nie żartowała. - Uhm… o co? - Proszę cię, po prostu… trzymaj się z daleka od Boltonów. Jedno z drugim i trzecim takie samo. Enjorlas, Marius, Florent, kropka w kropkę takie jak Eddard. Nawet ta cała Gwyn jest jakaś… - hrabina skrzywiła się. - Wiem, wiem, rozumiem. Mówisz mi o tym odkąd tylko wyruszyłyśmy. Nie martw się, wiem jacy są, trzymam się od takich ludzi z daleka, mamo – Julia uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Chwała Bogu, że mam takie rozumne dziecko… - Katarzyna ucałowała Julkę w czoło, kamień spadł jej z serca – …a teraz idź do siebie. Twoje torby już tam czekają, rozpakuj się na spokojnie. Spotkamy się przy śniadaniu, dobrze, kochanie? - Dobrze, mamo – hrabianka posłusznie skinęła głową i poszła na górę się rozpakować. Tego dnia pogoda dopisywała. Feliks, Mathias oraz Hans siedzieli w parku, oddychając świeżym powietrzem. Mathias trzymał zeszyt, w którym było kilka luźnych karteczek, oraz długopis, cała trójka głowiła się nad czymś. Przechodziła tamtędy również i Karstarkówna, lecz kiedy usłyszała tyle rozmaitych nazw tortur wypowiedzianych z uśmiechem na twarzy, postanowiła nie zaczepiać owej wesołej kompanii i ruszyła dalej. Domyślała się, dla kogo owe tortury są wypisywane, ale i tak nie chciała mieć z tym nic wspólnego. - Dopisz kołyskę Judasza – powiedział Feliks po krótkim namyśle. - Dopisuję, bracie… - Mathias notował z uwagą słowo po słowie. Ze względu na swoją dysleksję, robił to powoli i dokładnie, żeby tylko jakiegoś błędu nie zrobić. - Walnij ćwiartowanie końmi – Hans podrapał się po głowie. - Yyy… co to? – Mathias oderwał się od notatek. - To taki stół do rozciągania w wersji extreme. Wierz mi, nic przyjemnego. - Uhm… - młody książę zanotował. - Co by tu jeszcze… - Wiem! – wtrącił się Feliks – Nabicie na pal! - Notuję! – czarnowłosy uzupełnił notatkę – Czekajcie, wiem! Widełki heretyków! - Pisz, bracie! – Feliks zawołał triumfalnie, Matt zanotował. - Dopisz do listy… kocią łapkę – rudy książę oznajmił spokojnie, co spotkało się z lekkim zdziwieniem ze strony braci – No co tak na mnie patrzycie? Jak się bawić, to się bawić! - Prawda… - młodszy brat Felka dopisał zgrabnym pismem „kocia łapka”. - Daj jeszcze żelazną dziewicę… - blondyn skrzyżował ręce. - Tak jest! – Matt wpisał kolejną pozycję. - Ile tego mamy, mój drogi kuzynie? – spytał Hans. - Dwadzieścia dwie tortury łącznie – czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się. - Idealnie. Zapakuj do koperty, zaklej i daj mi. Chcę zobaczyć minę Enjorlasa – na twarz rudego wpłynął szatański uśmiech. Mathias skinął głową, wsunął karteczki do koperty, którą szczelnie zakleił, a następnie podał Hansowi. - Zrób z tego dobry użytek, kuzynie. - Obiecuję – książę Nasturii wziął kopertę, skinął głową i wstał – Trzymajcie się, chłopaki! Opowiem wam wszystko później – po tych słowach ruszył do zamku. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a książę już stawił się tam, gdzie chciał. Szybko i sprawnie zszedł po schodach na dół, następnie udał się w stronę lochów. Szedł korytarzem między zimnymi celami, część była pusta, w części znajdowali się więźniowie. Hans jednak chciał porozmawiać z konkretną osobą. Podszedł więc do celi Enjorlasa Boltona. - I co? Już wiecie, co ze mną zrobicie? – prychnął. - Daj spokój, sami nie wiedzą, czego chcą – jęknął Charlie siedzący w celi obok. - Nie do końca, przyznam szczerze bez bicia… ale wiem już, w jaki sposób wymierzę ci karę – Hans był idealnie spokojny. - Tsaa…? – Bolton nie dowierzał własnym uszom. - Tsaa… - rudy otworzył kopertę i rzucił poskładane karteczki do jego celi – Sam ją sobie wybierzesz. Drogą losowania, tak będzie sprawiedliwie. - Że co?! – Enjorlas zerwał się na równe nogi. - Że to. Losuj, Bolton – książę zaczynał tracić pozorny spokój, choć wciąż nad sobą panował. Cóż, lordowi nie pozostało nic innego. Głęboki wdech. Właściwie, cokolwiek by nie wybrał, i tak pośle go to do piekła, sam o tym dobrze wiedział. Chodziło tu głównie o wybranie jak najbardziej godnej śmierci, co nie było łatwym zadaniem, gdy nie znało się swoich opcji i właściwie nie miało większego wpływu na wybraną karę. To było jak gra w rosyjską ruletkę. - Czekam – Hans zaczynał się niecierpliwić. Enjorlas przełknął ślinę i ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę. Wziął jedną z karteczek i rozwinął ją. - Kocia łapka… - oznajmił niepewnie. - Wiesz, co to jest, czy muszę wytłumaczyć? - S-słyszałem o tym… - cała pewność siebie lorda Enjorlasa Boltona nagle uleciała, poszła się kochać. - Dobrze, bo szczerze, i tak na to nie mam siły – Hans przewrócił oczami. - Masz siłę na cokolwiek, poza ślinieniem się do jakiejś niedorobionej baronówny? – Charlie uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. - Słuchaj no, prostaku! – Hans wziął go za fraki. Gdyby obu książąt nie dzieliły kraty, Hans już by go uderzył, i to mocno. - Co tu się dzieje? – spytała chłodno Vena, która właśnie weszła w towarzystwie strażników. Charlie i Hans jednak nie słuchali. Już zaczynali w siebie rzucać przeróżnymi obelgami, których nie ma sensu tu wymieniać. - Przepraszam…? – księżniczka chciała przerwać im kulturalnie, lecz to nie przynosiło skutków. Zarówno Charlie, jak i Hans byli cholerykami najbardziej uciążliwej kategorii, a spróbuj takiego uciszyć. Dziewczyna westchnęła i delikatnie uniosła dłoń. Zaczęła powoli zaciskać pięść. Nie chciała tego robić, ale jeden z drugim nie zostawiali jej większego wyboru. Po chwili Hans gwałtownie puścił Charliego i oboje osunęli się na podłogę, jęcząc z bólu. Oboje czuli to samo; jakby ktoś powoli wypruwał im organy wewnętrzne, bawił się tym, jakby mięśnie same się rozrywały, krew rozsadzała żyły, tlen przestał dopływać. Już parę minut w takim stanie mogło doprowadzić człowieka do utraty zmysłów. Zwinęli się na podłodze, pojękując, raz po raz kaszląc bądź plując krwią. Enjorlas zniesmaczony i również przerażony tym, co zobaczył, odsunął się pod samą ścianę, jak najdalej od tego „widowiska”. - Mon Dieu… - szepnął do siebie. - Skończyliście już?! – Vena podniosła głos. Wiedziała, że nie doczeka się od nich odpowiedzi, ale chciała ich przywołać do porządku. Zaczęła powoli rozluźniać uścisk, aż ból zniknął całkowicie. Teraz obaj leżeli na podłodze, zapluci krwią, oddychając głęboko. Nawet strażnicy woleli trzymać się od tego z daleka. - Ja tak… - Hans powoli zebrał się z podłogi i wytarł usta w rękaw koszuli. Charlie natomiast przybrał wzrok psychopaty i wyszczerzył się w krwawym uśmiechu. - Jesteś urocza, kiedy się denerwujesz – po tych słowach ryknął psychicznym śmiechem, porównywalnym do hieny. - Straże, zabrać go. Wiecie gdzie. Ojciec już wskazał – Vena skrzywiła się. - Ależ pani, Czarny Pan powiedział, że to dopiero… - zaczął jeden z nich, ale księżniczka mu przerwała. - A ja mówię, że macie go zabrać teraz. W tej chwili. Rozumiecie? - T-tak, pani… -westchnął strażnik i gestem dłoni przywołał resztę straży. Nie potrzebowali dalszych instrukcji. Otworzyli celę śmiejącego się w głos księcia Weseltonu i szarpnęli nim, stawiając go w pozycji pionowej. - I tak cię kocham, malutka – wyszczerzył się ponownie i znów ryknął, jeszcze bardziej psychicznie, niż wcześniej. Śmiał się jak psychopata, dławiąc własną krwią i śliną. Nawet Bolton skrzywił się, widząc to. Strażnicy wyprowadzili Charliego jak najszybciej. - No cóż, Bolton… masz jakieś ostatnie życzenie? – Hans uniósł brwi; chociaż był blady i ledwie stał, cięty język i buta go nie opuszczały. - W ogóle mam prawo do czegoś takiego? – Enjorlas spytał, dla pewności. W Nasturii niczego nie mógł być pewien. Dosłownie niczego. - Zależy, jakie to życzenie miałoby być. - Oczywiście… no więc… chciałbym się zobaczyć ze swoim młodszym bratem, Mariusem. Ostatni raz – starał się brzmieć spokojnie. - Da się załatwić. A teraz… przepraszam – lekko utykając, książę Nasturii opuścił to miejsce. Vena rzuciła Enjorlasowi nienawistne spojrzenie, a kiedy zobaczyła, że nawet przy jego arogancji i buractwie spuścił wzrok ze skruchą, również opuściła lochy. Enjorlas westchnął i siadł pod ścianą, nic więcej mu nie zostało, tylko czekać. Po chwili dosłownie zza ściany dobiegły go wrzaski, krzyki, jęki torturowanego Charliego, przemieszane z jego psychicznym rykiem zbliżonym do hieny oraz dławieniem się krwią i własną śliną. Pobladł na samą myśl o tym, co mogło się tam odprawiać. Sam wolał tego nie wiedzieć. I chociaż dobrze wiedział, że z tej opresji żadna siła go nie wyciągnie, przyklęknął, przeżegnał się i zaczął cicho mówić: Notre pere qui est aux cieux que ton nom soit sanctifie que ton regne vienne que ta volonte soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel donne nous aujourd`hui notre pain de ce jour pardonne - nous nos offenses comme nous pardonnos a ceux qui nous ont offenses et ne nous soumets pas a la tentation mais delivre - nous du mal... ~*~ Ło matko, ło jeronie, łojaciepitolę, a to co? O_O Tak, dzisiaj wstawiam kolejny rozdział. Mama zwaliła mnie oczywiście o 6:40 - bo na 7 idzie do pracy, a chciała mi sprawdzić, czy nastawiłam sobie budzik na rekolekcje, które są o godzinie 11... *facepalm* A// Tak ciężko wziąć niezabezpieczony żadnym hasłem telefon tej pierdoły i sprawdzić...? Sama ma ten sam system... *facepalm* Tia. Double-combo-facepalm z Ashe zawsze na propsie. Czy według was fakt, że w wieku 13-stu/14-stu lat nie musiałam robić researchu jeśli chodzi o tortury średniowieczne, bo to swego czasu był mój mały konik, strasznie się tym interesowałam, a wiedza została w główce...? Nie wiem, może mi się na historię jeszcze przyda. Ale przydało do fanfiku. Opowiadać wam o tym teraz nie będę, możecie to w Internecie sprawdzić, ja tutaj się nad narzędziami tortur nie chcę zbytnio rozwodzić, bo i tak wychodzę na wariatkę XD Nota bene, Enjorlas Bolton i skrucha? Nope. Czasem po prostu rozsądniej jest zamknąć twarz i spuścić wzrok, dla własnego dobra. No chyba, że jesteś jak Charlie, będziesz się ryć, krztusić krwią i mówić, że ukochana wygląda ładnie, kiedy się denerwuje - no to nie, wtedy toć wyjątek od reguły :V Ale się Enjorlas religijny, pobożny i bogobojny zrobił, łohoho :V A moja notka długa na pół rozdziału :V Miłego dnia! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania